Tides Will Turn
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus and his commanders spend some time down at Sunyshore's beach. Mars tries to get the boss' attention, but ends up with more than she bargained for.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Tides Will Turn

**Summary**

Cyrus and his commanders spend some time down at Sunyshore's beach. Mars tries to get the boss' attention, but ends up with more than she bargained for.

.

"Yay, we're here at the beach!" Mars squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, unable to contain her excitement. Saturn, Jupiter and Charon were just as pleased with the sudden change in the usual weekly schedule. For Jupiter, it was a chance to work on that suntan, and for the boys it was their chance to check out the other females. Cyrus, on the other hand, was just there because someone had to keep an eye on the troublesome foursome.

"Remember do not draw unnecessary attention to yourself," Cyrus said, putting down the fold-out chair on the sand. Sand could be a hassle, especially when it found its way into the genital area. He sat down, put on some sunglasses and leaned back.

Jupiter placed her beach towel beside him and stretched herself out, her back facing the sun. She had been working on getting her summer body into shape just for this moment and hoped some of the guys would notice. Cyrus didn't look at all, but Charon and Saturn were staring. Drool dribbled down the side of Charon's mouth.

Saturn leaned in and whispered something into Charon's ears. Cyrus couldn't make out what they were saying since he was a terrible lip reader, but it can't have been good judging by the grin on Charon's face. "Let's get some ice-cream," Saturn said, glancing up at the boss. "You want some boss?"

He shook his head. He just wanted to be left alone. Saturn got the hint and dragged Charon away with him towards the ice-cream van. Cyrus made himself comfortable – he was going to be here for a couple of hours so comfort was essential. His plans were ruined however as Mars plopped herself down on his lap. "Mars…"

"I need sunscreen on my back, boss!"

"You didn't put on any before?" Stupid girl, he thought.

She glanced over her shoulder and beamed at him. "I wanted you to do it! Every time I get another commander to, they don't put enough on and I get burnt. I don't want to look like a lobster again." She held out the bottle of sunscreen for him to take. He could easily just shove her off and let the girl pay for her foolishness by allowing herself to get burnt, but then Mars would create a scene and cry.

He took the bottle, squirted the stuff onto a hand, rubbed it in then placed his hands on her back, spreading the sunscreen lotion over her. She sighed happily, relaxed for a few moments then climbed off him. He thought she was going to run away now and jump into the ocean, but no, she decided to straddle him, lacing her arms around his neck. He was so shocked he dropped the lotion onto the sand. "Uh? Mars? What are you doing?"

She smiled down at him. "I'm just happy you took us out." She straightened her back and moved her head just a little, to block the sun from his line of sight. She leaned in and brought her face closer. Cyrus was alarmed. Was she trying to molest him in public? He jerked his head to the right at the last minute as Mars' soft lips pressed up against his left cheek. She drew away, chuckling then climbed off him, much to his relief. She ran down to the ocean's edge. Cyrus just sighed. Strange girl.

He settled back in his chair as Saturn and Charon returned with their triple-scoop ice cream cones in their hands. Saturn jumped over Jupiter's back and stood next to the boss, holding out his ice cream cone. "Can you hold this for me? I'm just going to take my shirt off."

Cyrus held his ice cream cone. Saturn removed his shirt and threw it onto the ground, but instead of taking his ice cream back, he bent down next to Jupiter and undid the strap holding her top together. "Saturn," Cyrus warned.

Saturn grinned. "Don't tell me she hasn't had this coming, boss." He took back his ice cream and proceeded to lick his ice cream with such aggression, the top scoop fell off. It landed on Jupiter's back. The impact was immediate. She sat up unaware her top had fallen off and yelled a few obscenities at Saturn, who was struggling to hold back a grin.

"Nice rack!" commented a random bystander.

Jupiter looked down. She screamed and brought her towel up to cover herself. Saturn doubled over laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Charon whipped out his camera and took photos while Cyrus just shook his head, doing his best to ignore them. Why had he hired such pervy people again?

"Boss! Do something! Punish them!" Jupiter wailed, digging her fingernails into his arm. Her other arm was holding the towel to her chest.

There was no such thing as peace in his world. He sighed and stood up, glaring at Saturn and Charon. "You have upset Jupiter. You will both be on janitor duty for the next month." There. That should do it. No one wanted to go on toilet cleaning duties.

"That's not good enough, boss! They humiliated me!"

He sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make them go on a nudie run around the Galactic base when we get home!"

He frowned. "No one wants to see that horrible sight."

She glared. "Oh, what? So it's all right for a female to lose her clothes but it's not all right for a guy to? I never thought of you as a sexist boss." She pulled her arm back.

"Saturn, Charon. For upsetting Jupiter, you will be required to run around the Galactic building without any clothes on. I hope you learnt your lesson today – do not humiliate your fellow commanders," Cyrus scolded. Saturn and Charon hung their heads. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

They sat down. Instead of relaxing, Cyrus decided to go and find Mars. He had lost sight of her thanks to the debacle with Jupiter. Had the girl drowned? He got up and walked away, keeping an eye out for the red-headed girl. He soon found her sitting by herself underneath a tree, soaking wet. What the heck? "Mars, what are you doing?"

She looked up. "It was too cold so I decided to build a sandcastle and Crasher Wake sat on it." Her bottom lip trembled. "I was building it for you, boss." She started crying. When Mars cried, it often resulted in greasy take away food for the rest of the week since she did all the cooking.

Comforting crying girls wasn't his speciality so he stood there awkwardly, thankful that no one else was around to make fun of him. Mars seemed to be expecting something from him, but that exactly? Money to buy some chocolate? Females liked chocolate, right? And flowers too? He pulled out his wallet and started searching for some coins so Mars could buy something to lift her mood.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

He glanced down at her, pulling his gaze away from his wallet. "What would you like?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "I want you to comfort me, not give me money!" she said through teary eyes. She leaned forward to slap him and somehow that simple movement caused her bikini top to fall off. First it was Jupiter topless and now it was Mars. Bikinis were dangerous, Cyrus decided. He did his best not to look at the mortified Mars, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

Looking at her chest wasn't new to him though since he had been forced into partaking in sexual activities with her, but it still made him a little unsettled. She must've been thinking along the same lines too because she brought her knees to her chest to cover herself up then picked up her top. One of the straps had broken. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said, trying to reassure her.

His words only made matters worse though. "We're at a public area, boss!" Her face had now turned a shade of red to match her hair colour. "Oh my gosh, what if some random sees me like this?" She abruptly stood up and started to panic whilst keeping herself covered up.

"Do not panic, Mars. You can take Saturn's shirt. He will not need it." That meant heading back to their original position and hoping Mars didn't get startled on the way back. There was nothing Cyrus had on him that he could use to cover up Mars with. Well, he had his shirt, but he didn't want to part with that because then he would be the one without a top on.

Mars didn't look pleased to have to walk all the way back without a top on, but she followed him anyway sticking close to his side, probably hoping to use him as a shield if some wild trainer decided to cause some trouble. As they headed back to their camp, Cyrus couldn't help but pay attention to her body pressing up against his. Sure, she had a reason to cover up, but did she have to stand _that _close?

It dawned on him then he had never actually been this close to anyone before and it was a scary thought. He could feel her warmth despite the fact she was mostly nude. A sudden primal urge to turn around and kiss her formed in his mind. It took all his self control not to allow that thought to become a reality. So much for not being able to feel anything, he thought bitterly. Who was he trying to fool anyway? He had always been able to feel – he just didn't like it.

But… would it be so wrong to give in just this once? To satisfy that curiosity? It wasn't like he could condemn something he had yet to try anyway. The urge continued to grow and the images in his mind only became more animated as time passed by. He felt an uncomfortable tug down below and spared a quick glance downwards. Stupid hormones. Thank Arceus he had chosen not to go commando today or there might be some real problems. Eventually, they reached their camp.

"Boss!" Saturn chirped ice-cream smeared down the front of his chest. Cyrus didn't want to know what had happened there. His eyes locked on Mars and he smirked. "Couldn't help yourself, could you, boss?"

Cyrus frowned. "What?"

"I knew you couldn't be immune to Mars' natural charm." Saturn winked and his smirk widened. "I didn't expect you to do it on the beach though, seriously boss. And you didn't even give her back her clothes!" Saturn doubled over and started laughing uncontrollably. Charon whistled and joined in the laugher. Even Jupiter giggled.

"But I did not do anything..." Cyrus said, confused. "Mars had a clothing malfunction."

His answer only prompted Saturn to laugh harder. Now he was laying on the sand, slapping the ground hysterically, all dignity forgotten. He should've known a trip to the beach would only end in trouble. Mars dropped a hand down, wrapped it around his waist and slipped it beneath the waistband, causing Cyrus to jump. She withdrew her hand immediately and giggled at his sudden reaction. Now his four commanders were laughing at him.

He turned around so he could keep an eye on her arms. He didn't need them sneaking up on him like that again, especially not here in public. Just what did the commander think she was playing at being a tease? She was supposed to be the embarrassed one, not him! "Geez boss, don't get too excited," Mars said with a giggle.

He needed to take back control before the situation got any worse so he did the first thing that came to mind – he pulled Mars close and kissed her, surprising not only Mars, but his commanders as well. Mars regained her senses quickly and kissed him back, placing her arms around his waist, toying with the hemline of his shirt.

Before he could register what was happening, Mars had removed his shirt. She put it on and pulled back from, running a finger across her lower lip, looking at him admiring eyes. "Thanks, boss!" She winked then turned around, swaying her hips, her laughter filling the air. Cyrus couldn't believe it. Mars had outsmarted him. He, the glorious and super awesome boss of Galactic, had been taken advantage of by a lowly commander and it was all because of that damn cursed thing called 'feelings'.

Saturn opened his mouth to speak, but Cyrus silenced him. "Do not say a word," he warned. Even though he was standing in the sun, he felt a chill race down his spine. He wasn't used to being this exposed. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of since he didn't look like Charon, but still, it was awkward. Having his own private gym and following a strict diet kept him in shape.

Saturn shut his mouth. Charon looked at the ground. He now needed to find a new shirt thanks to Mars and that meant walking up and down the street for a good shop. Reaching a hand down into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet… or at least he thought he did, but it wasn't there. Mars had taken that too.

Dammit.

That tide had certainly turned and not in his favour.

.

And that's my Galactic beach centred one shot down which involved one of Mars' embarrassing moments (as originally mentioned in 'Questions and Answers'). It turned out quite well for her though in the end. This one shot actually took me much longer than normal to complete – I toyed around with so many endings, but I finally decided on this one. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
